


Bruises and ... smooches?

by the_one_and_only_one



Series: Camelot Drabbles [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_one/pseuds/the_one_and_only_one
Summary: Merlin really needs to stop getting into fights.





	Bruises and ... smooches?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers and unbeta'd

“Merlin, when are you going to stop making everything into a competition?” Gaius sighed. It was the fifth time _this week_ that he was treating Merlin for minor bruises. No doubt where he got them from today.

“It’s not my fault! He’s an arrogant prat who doesn’t know when to back down.” Merlin almost whinged. “And then when he can’t think of a decent enough insult, he gives up and throws things at me! How is that _my_ fault?”

Gaius wanted to roll his eyes so hard that the raven sitting on the rooftop of the Western Tower would be able to hear it, but controlled himself. “Merlin, he’s the crown prince. You must learn your station as his servant and that includes not answering back to him.” Of course, Gaius knew his words would be ignored within the space of five minutes, but he also knew why the two boys were acting so childish—a blind man would be able to see that they're in love.


End file.
